Lovely
by TheRestrictedSection
Summary: Bella Swan seems to be a bit of a danger magnet. When their annual father-daughter trip is interrupted with devastating results, it's unsurprising. Fleeing for what's left of her life, a single text is about to turn her world upside down. An heir to a criminal enterprise, a ruthless killer who won't take no for an answer, and a bunch of men in leather. What could possibly go wrong?


**Author's Note:** One of these days, I'm going to finish something before giving life to a new idea. I swear. For now though, here's a short prologue to an idea. I honestly just want to see if there's any interest for this. I know that the Bella/SOA stories are a hit, and there aren't nearly enough, but I've fallen in love with Mayans MC as well. So I'm curious what might be thought of this, or a bit of both SOA/Mayans. Like it, love it, read it! Not your cup of tea? That's fine too. XoXo

**Story Information:**  
_Rating:_ Fiction M/Mature  
_Main Pairing(s):_ Angel Reyes/Isabella Swan, Other Pairings Mentioned  
_*Side Pairings(s):_ Canon Pairings  
_Casting:_ Isabella Swan, _India Eisley  
Prologue Song: _Lovely, Billie Eilish_  
Warnings: _**Please See Below!**

Support and feedback is always coveted and encouraged! Please keep any story hate/bashing to yourself, however. There are plenty of stories out there, if this isn't the one, I encourage you to find the one that is! :D

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight/Mayans MC/Sons Of Anarchy related; TV Series, Novels, Movies! I know, I'm sad too. It all belongs to the authors, producers, creators, etc! I also do not own any recognizable/copyrighted/trademarked material that may be mentioned! I just like to play with the characters! I only claim the rights to my Original Character(s), and my personal plot bunnies that are created. Sadly, I make no money off of this. Hmph.**_

* * *

_Isn't it lovely, all alone?_  
_Heart made of glass, my mind of stone_  
_Tear me to pieces, skin to bone_  
_Hello, welcome home._  
_**-Book I-**_

* * *

She didn't think she had blinked for the last three hundred miles.

The old suburban had held up surprisingly well, despite her refusal to give the older engine a break. With her fingers gripped tight enough around the steering wheel that her knuckles had lost any and all traces of color some hours before, the tissue and bone had cramped up so fiercely, she doubted that her hands would resemble little more than ghastly claws when she finally let go. She had only dared to stop when the needle on the fuel gauge teetered precariously on empty, the black hoodie that swamped her figure doubling as camouflage in the night while hiding the crimson the stained her skin.

It hadn't mattered, in the end.

He was still dead.

There was nothing but silence, only the faint hum of rubber upon asphalt and her shaky breaths to keep her company. His own labored and wet-sounding breaths had ceased about the same time she stopped blinking.

So the rumbling engines were hard to miss when the motorcycles surrounded her.

Bella's fingers flexed slightly, the first movement she had made in hours, outside of switching her foot from the accelerator to the brake, and back again.

It sounded like thunder rushing up behind her, a giant stormcloud ready to swallow her whole within those deceptively fluffy looking things. Like the ocean waves beating against a cliffside during a hurricane, dangerous and impatient, demanding her attention as they surrounded her from all sides. She breathed in unsteadily, refusing to turn her head to either side as two riders took point in front of her, another two settling on either side of her, and four bringing up the rear. She waited for the relief to kick in, the feeling of safety to register in the haze of her mind.

She had done as he said.

Her fingers had trembled as they slid across the keys of the ancient phone, some cheap pre-pay that was so outdated, it had made her laugh. They stained them as she typed out the message, a few letters and the numbers that detailed which highway she was approaching on. She had dropped the phone the second it was sent, loathe to separate her hand from his where she had been holding on tight, resting lightly on his chest, pressing the wadded up hoodie she had once worn to the hole in his chest there, despite the fact that it would do little good any longer.

At some point, she wasn't sure when exactly, he had slumped over, his head coming to rest in her lap. He looked like he was sleeping, and she was content to let her mind accept his stillness as such. For some reason, it hadn't set in yet.

That he was gone, that is.

Dead.

Charlie Swan was dead, and it was entirely her fault.

* * *

**-Lovely; Story Information, Continued-**

**Warnings: **Mature Themes/Situations, Violence/Fighting, Some Graphic Materials, Blood/Gore, Character Death (Minor/Major), Motorcycle Club/Gang Activities, Gang/Cartel Related Activities, Turf Wars, Murder/Assault, Some References To Religion, Possible Drug/Alcohol Usage, Language/Cursing, Emotional Stress/Strain, Sexual Situations/Themes, Taboo Relationships, AU!/OOC Elements, Ethical Issues, War/Fear, Strained Familial Relations/Relationships, etc.

**Canon:** I will be leaning more heavily toward Mayans MC side of things, following along episode timelines and the like. Some references to SOA Series Episodes and Twilight Novel/Movie events will be made, though my version of things for the Twilight Canon will definitely be AU. Obviously. I'll also make some jumps backward, though you'll always be able to tell.

**AU Elements:** This is going to be AH, all human, so no supernatural shenanigans. Maybe in a different one, perhaps. Also, there will be a bit more reference to other Mobs/Gangs/Criminal Organizations and the part they play in the Swan Background/Heritage.

**Update Schedule:** I cannot and do not want to promise constant updates, only to let readers down. Depending on interest and my own muse, I will update this story any time inspiration strikes, so tell me if you love it! Your feedback always helps, but I'll never hold a story hostage for reviews. This is supposed to be fun, after all!

**Reviews:** Speaking of reviews, loveeeee them! Seriously, they feed my muse which means you guys get more content. But I won't demand them from you. I also try to answer every one. When I started writing, I put it at the end of each chapter, but now I will answer by inbox or review replies.


End file.
